


Thea vs. the Fanboys at Gamestop

by grimmfairy



Series: Gamestop AUs of different fandoms [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, And him and Thea are super close, F/M, Fanboys - Freeform, Oliver never went to the island, Roy Harper is awesome, So he never became a dousche-canoe, Thea is badass, gamestop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/pseuds/grimmfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea Queen, on a mission to buy something for Oliver before he leaves for college, will not be deterred from her goal by a bunch of fanboys with nothing better to do than hurl insults at her, much to the amusement of Roy the sales clerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thea vs. the Fanboys at Gamestop

Thea Queen: youngest member of the Queen empire and nobody's fool. Sure, when she gamed she did so on a massive television while sitting on ergonomically perfect gaming seats in a room set aside for the variety of consoles and games she and her brother, Oliver, had acquired over the years. Everything from the first console, bought by her parents and kept on a secure shelf with a small collection of games arranged it, to the latest Playstation4 currently plugged into the main TV. Yes, the _main_ TV. Not the only one in the room. But if she was honest with herself, the game she loved the most, the one she and her friends could play forever, was an old copy of Super Smash Bros Melee for the pristine Gamecube that she and her brother kept in near-mint condition. However, now that her brother was going off to college, and with him went her favorite gaming partner, she felt the need to get him the perfect going away present. Her parents were sending him off in style with new clothes and furniture for his dorm room and whatnot, but Thea wanted to get him something to show how much she would miss him.

So here she was, walking alone through the doors of the Gamestop at the local mall. Oliver was too likely to snoop through her mail, so online purchasing was off the table, and besides, how was she to confirm the quality without seeing the thing in person? The door chimed tonelessly to announce her arrival, and immediately three pairs of eyes swung towards her. Two boys her own age were browsing in the PS4 area, and another was working the counter. The boy behind the counter looked supremely pissed until he met her eyes, wherein he smiled and called out a cheery "Hi, anything I can help you with?"

Thea nodded and strode purposefully to the counter with the grace of a queen. 

"I'm here to pick my order under Thea Queen. That should be one refurbished Gamecube, four pre-owned Gamecube controllers. Not the chameleon controllers, original Gamecube controllers, a copy of Smash Bros Melee, and two memory cards," Thea paused for breath and saw that "Roy" behind the counter was already fetching her things for her. Everything was accounted for. it was hard to get this much Gamecube stuff in one Gamestop so she had been checking in every so often until they finally had everything. "I also need to add a pre-owned Wii with four controllers, four black controller non-slip cases, and Wii-gamecube adapter, and a copy of Super Smash Bros Brawl. And anything MarioKart that will work for these consoles."

Roy grinned and finished placing everything on the counter. It was going to be a great sales day for him, and so far she had shown no signs of yelling at him for things he had no control over. Like buyback prices. Or the air conditioner. Or games not working in older consoles. That sort of thing. In fact, she seemed to know her stuff pretty well.

"So, recapturing your youth?" Roy asked as he bagged up her purchases. Thea sighed.

"No, just giving someone special somewhere to start while he's in college," Thea pulled out her card and paid for everything. "Can't take everything with him since we share, so i figured I'd get him his favorites and go from there."

"Not your favorites?" Roy asked. Thea glanced around. No one but herself and the two browsers were in the store and they didn't give the impression of actually buying anything anytime soon.

"Nah. I love Melee, don't get me wrong, and i kick ass at it. But honestly, I prefer a grittier game than my brother."

Roy smiled, and this time his smile was less salesman and more interested. Thea allowed her eyes to wander appreciatively over Roy's frame and leaned on the counter.

"Oh really. What's your favorite?"

"Arkham Asylum," Thea answered immediately.

"Animal Crossing," A voice coughed from behind them. Roy looked ready to say something when Thea slowly turned around.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Thea asked, disdain clear in her voice. The boy backed down for a moment before stepping forward into her space.

"Who's your favorite character in Arkham Asylum, if it's your favorite?" he asked in a condescending tone. Thea decided to call him Fanboy 1. 

"Seriously?" Thea rolled her eyes. Fanboy 1 sneered at her.

"You fake gamer girls need to stop. Seriously, it's embarrassing the way you lie for male attention. You can have my attention any day." Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum both leered at her. Thea didn't back down, and was interested to see that Roy, while watching the exchange, had refrained from coming to her defense. 

Good.

"It's a trick question. You can only play as Batman with an armor upgrade you can unlock. Unless you count the small amount of time during the XBox 360 version where you can control the Joker walking down the hallway with Batman without any other actions, or the few challenge mode levels in the PS3 extreme version. Other than that, there is no 'favorite character' to play in this particular game."

Fanboy 1 looked like he might choke and Fanboy 2 had backed up slightly.

"Or perhaps you were referring to the newer Arkham Knight, where you can play as Batman but switch between him and his allies during certain points of gameplay. Was that what you were thinking of?" Thea asked sweetly. The boys shook their heads no in sync. She leaned forward, her voice like poisoned honey. "That's what I thought. Now, unless you would like to debate the best first-person military style game with me, which I don't suggest, I would either buy that game that you shoved into your backpack two minutes ago or put it back and get the fuck out. Got it?"

"Y-yeah..." Fanboy 1 grabbed the game out of his backpack, spilling the contents in his rush to do so, and Fanboy 2 helped him scoop up the frankly alarming amount of merchandise that was probably stolen. Thea saw Roy pressing the button for mall security behind her.

"Also, the next time your little neanderthal fanboy brain gets all angry about girls trespassing in your personal virtual mancave, remember one thing. We don't need to pretend to like the same stuff you do to get you to notice us," Thea flicked her fingers at them. "Now run along back to your parents' basements."

She turned back to where Roy was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. He looked supremely amused.

"Very impressive, Miss Queen. Very...scary. But impressive."

"Thank you. Now, where were we?" Thea's purchases sat on the counter while they chatted.

* * *

"This is by far the best day I've had working here," Roy said later as he and Thea sat in the food court after his shift. Thea had come back after the talked for an hour to go to dinner with him. "It's not quite the Epic Mom from California, but-"

"What?" Thea laighed. Roy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah. So apparently some kid was lying to his mom about what an M-rating was so when his mom found out she traded like $400 worth of stuff back to the local store and bought a Wii system with it."

"Damn, go Mom," Thea toasted the air with her soda. Roy was laughing her so it took a moment to finish the story about the Xbox 1 plan. "That is definitely a better story. Is it really true though?"

"Hell yeah, the kid that was working the counter is a legend," Roy shook his head. "My gaming collection is, sadly, not as impressive as a manipulative thirteen-year-old's. There's no justice in the world."

"You should see mine, then," Thea said breezily, enjoying the way Roy choked on his soda. "Are you local?"

Roy figured out a few days ago that yes, Thea really did kick ass at Smash Bros., and Oliver threatened to kick his ass for real to save him from Thea if he ever broke her heart.


End file.
